


fever season

by the_churchyard_cat (DragonHawthorn)



Series: summer songs [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Hot Weather, Poetry, Sensory Overload, Summer, slight body horror imagery???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-10-09 22:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonHawthorn/pseuds/the_churchyard_cat





	fever season

There is fire inside my skin  
There are summer storms in my hands  
I cannot rest  
I cannot work  
Without them I do not know myself  
With them, I know nothing  
I tear the palm fronds from under my fingernails, and my fingers bleed  
I try to calm the storms  
It hails on a sunny day  
The fire burns through it all  
Hot, stifling, loud  
Ensnaring my mind in its insidious tendrils  
Until I do not know myself


End file.
